Visors for vehicles are generally known to provide shielding to vehicle occupants from sunlight and other light sources. The known visors are typically configured as a non-sliding (e.g. “fixed”) type visor that may be capable of pivoting from a forward position (e.g. windshield, etc.) to a side position (e.g. side window, etc.). The fixed visors typically have a body portion configured to receive a pivot rod or the like that is attached to the vehicle and permits the visor body to pivot about the pivot rod (e.g. between a upward “stowed” position and a downward “usage” position). The core of the fixed-type visor is typically not configured to be extendable or retractable along a longitudinal axis of the pivot rod.
Sliding-type visors are usually configured to extend and retract along a longitudinal axis of the visor rod. The sliding visor usually has a core configured to interact with some form of slide mechanism to provide a sliding interface between the core and the visor rod. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,717; 6,174,019; 5,765,899; 5,653,490; 5,645,308; 5,409,285; 5,161,850; 5,004,288; 4,998,765; 4,925,233; and 4,582,356 are representative of different approaches employed in connection with such sliding visors. Many of the structures employed in sliding visor designs require a unique detent spring and large, frequently separate sliding mechanisms which extend within channels formed in the core to achieve the desired sliding action. As a result, sliding visors tend to be somewhat bulkier and more expensive to manufacture.
The fixed visor and the sliding visor typically require cores having different structures. The core of the sliding visor is configured to accommodate a sliding mechanism, the core of the fixed visor is configured for non-extendable attachment to a visor rod.
There remains a need for a visor assembly having a single core structure that is relatively inexpensive and is adaptable for use as a fixed visor and as a sliding visor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a visor assembly having these or other advantageous features.